firefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Calgary Fire Department
Hello Hello there, thanks for enviting me to this page. I am Engine_4 and I have added and changed alot of info on this page regarding the Calgary Fire Department. If you have any questions please just ask! Thanks Calgary orders Welcome & hi. I posted this on what may have been the talk page for the IP page you were using. Thanks for setting up a userID. Hi. Appreciate your many edits on the Calgary page - it's a big help, as some of my info is a few years out of date. One thing though - we seem to be going back & forth on the 10 Rosenbauer pumps on order, specifically whether they have 1750 or 1500 pumps. I'm going with 1500 because the news source (http://firechief.com/apparatus/calgary-rosenbauer-pumper-20090721/) is American, and would therefore list 1750 USGPM. That translates to 1500 Imperial and I'm trying to go with US gallons for American departments and Imperial for Canadian. Thanks again. I really appreciate your contributions. I'm entering a lot of Ontario stuff right now, but hope to add more from the West soon. Feel free to start articles as well. Cheers. Uzbek 20:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Lost Pumpers Hello Mr.Uzbek, i have a couple of questions regard where you got this information from. --(P0198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934) (Destroyed in a fire, 2000) --(P3398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1927) (Destroyed in a fire, 2000) First. Were you thinking that these 2 Pumpers were lost on the Hub oil fire in 1999? Second. P3398 was never lost because it is labeled as Engine 23 at this time (unless they got a new truck and and renumbered it?) Third. in that Hub oil fire there was only 1 truck lost, and that was a 1981 100' aerial much like (A1381) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) hope we can solve this, thanks :Hi. Thanks for writing. It wasn't the Hub fire - I have A0382 (82 IHC / Thibault rearmount aerial) lost at that one. I had these rigs listed as destroyed at a fire at a paint shop at Phoenix Emergency in Red Deer in 2000. Phoenix (now part of Rocky Mountain Phoenix) used to be the Superior dealer. Looking at a list of Superior deliveries from a friend, I see he only has one truck (P0198) as destroyed. Maybe P3398 was damaged and repaired and in service. To be honest, I can't remember where I got the info - I've been gathering this stuff for years. So, if you have P3398 as 23 Engine, I'll delete it from here. Have you ever come across P0198? You have better info on the ground from Calgary, so I'll defer to you. :To add to the confusion, on the page itself, P3398 is listed as 15 Engine and 23 Engine is P3198. :Also - has Calgary switched their shop numbers from P for pump to E for Engine as well? I saw some photos of the new Pierces that had E----. :Thanks again for your contributions. Do you have info on other departments as well? :Cheers, Uzbek 12:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello Mr.Uzbek, im sorry Engine 15 and Engine 23 are labeled correctly. I have added 2 aerial(A0892)which is it"S current aerial. I will try to switch over all the Pumpers to Engines, but when we run into things like Hazmat 4 (E----) what shall we do? ::,thanks :::Good question. I think E used to stand for "Emergency" - I think that's what Edmonton used to call their rescues, perhaps Calgary did too. I have a friend who took a bunch of fire truck photos in Calgary a short time ago - I'll ask him. Uzbek 01:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Engine (5508) Hello Mr.Uzbek, you have posted this: -(E5504) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1500/300/30A/100') I have from a very excellect source who took a pic of this rig this info -- 30 Engine (E5508) - 2008 Spartan/Smeal quint (1250/480/25A/105') (SN#805030) Is the one you posted a new rig perhaps? Also do you have any info on 14 station, there have been alot of changes at that staion and I was just wondering if you had any info, thanks :Hi. I'm agreement with that - my database has E5508 at 30 Engine. I must have gotten my signals crossed someplace. For 14, I only have 14 Rescue (R0106), a 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI. I'll add it in. I think I'm starting to get confused with all of these changes - I remember to change it in one place but not the other. I may have some information from the same source - Fyregeek (Shane)? He sent me a spreadsheet with (some of?) the trucks he shot in Calgary, but E5508 isn't on the list. Thx, Uzbek 01:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Mr.Uzbek, 14 rescue was actully moved up to station 31. But thank you for checking! I was wondering if you have any pictures of the Calgary Fire Department?, I don't have to many of CFD, the only other pictures I have are of Moose Jaw City Fire Department if you would like them. Thanks ::I have a bunch of prints taken in 2000 when Fyregeek and a friend visited Calgary to shoot the whole fleet. That's where most of my older info came from. Some are scanned and posted at http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/enghome.htm. I have a few Moose Jaw photos, not sure which off the top of my head. A couple are posted there as well. Cheers, Dean Uzbek 17:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) CFD Smeal Quint Orders Hello Mr.Uzbek, I was wondering where you got your information on thses 8 new Quints that CFD has ordered. Thanks in advance -- ENGINE_4 Hi, E4. It came from the Ontario Fire Buff's Third Alarm newsletter. They got the info from someone in Calgary. Maybe I / they have them mixed up with the 2010s? Feel free to delete if you think it's incorrect. Merry Christmas! Uzbek Hello Mr.Uzbek, I do believe that CFD just ordered the one batch of 8 Quints. I couldn't see the Calgary Fire Department spending the money and adding an additional 8 Heavy Duty, 105 foot Smeal Aerials to there fleet. If you do hear of any other CFD orders please do add them!! Thanks. -- ENGINE_4 Imperial vs US gallons Per Rocky Mountain Phoenix, the 2010 Rosebauers have 7000 LPM pumps, which translates into 1500 IGPM, not 1750. Can someone verify that the 2250 for the 2011 Smeal quints are in Imperial? Thx. Uzbek (talk) 12:46, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :2250 is in US gallons. This truck has a Waterous CMUC20 pump who have a CMU flow of 9000 l/min. (about 2250-2300 US gallons per minute). AlexG86 (talk) 13:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I looked at a pump panel plate on E3710 while at the maintenance shops and talked to the mechanics. All of the 2010 Rosenbauer pumps are Waterous CSU pumps with a 2000 GPM from :User:ENGINE 4 :Doesn't match the 7000 LPM. Is this the ULC plate or some sort of Rosenbauer plate? Uzbek (talk) 00:17, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :It was a Waterous pump plate located on the drivers side, just below the pump User:ENGINE 4 ::If it was a Waterous plate, it would be stated in US gallons, making the 1500 IGPM closer to the mark. Canadian departments should have their pump/tank capacities in Imperial gallons. Uzbek (talk) 14:54, June 8, 2015 (UTC) E1416 ...is listed as both 5 Engine and 47 Engine. Any idea which is correct? Uzbek (talk) 11:55, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Ex" used internally Not sure there is usefulness in describing if an engine was formerly in another hall. They are shared around so often (even in these current days of the station number being painted/decaled on the rig) that virtually every one of them will have many multiple "ex" locations and some of them will have seen pretty much every hall. For example the current batch of spares started out their lives as front line apparatus at a particular hall, but when a newer truck came along and these were on the list for replacement, the hall got the newer one and these ones were relegated to the spares pool. Put another way, every truck is "ex" somewhere else in the city. 120FCO (talk) 17:36, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :Personally, I'm not a huge fan of listing previous assignments, but I see how they can be of value and people seem to like them. One thing to keep in mind is that anyone can look at the page history to see what the roster looked like at almost any point over the last ten years. Uzbek (talk) 13:20, June 21, 2019 (UTC)